mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MarioKartDSYes MarioKartWiiNo/Total Mario Drama: Lost Island (Season 6) Elimination Order
Here will be the elimination order for Total Mario Drama: Lost Island plus the statistics for the contestants and the reasons why they will get eliminated. Note: This season not only introduces a whole new cast of 20 contestants, but it also takes place on a brand new island called Lost Island (SPOILER: I will end up sinking Sun Sun Island at the end of Total Mario Drama All-Stars). Elimination Order Pre-Merge Eliminations *20th Place (Last): Wendy O. Koopa *Gender: Female *Team: Canon Crashers *Reason for elimination: She did very little to help her team, and she tried to convince everyone that Racourtney passed gas. *19th Place: Ludwig von Koopa *Gender: Male *Team: Canon Crashers *Reason for elimination: He tried to convince his team to use magic to cheat in the challenge. *18th Place: Rock Koopa *Gender: Male *Team: Fanon Floaters *Reason for elimination: His earthbending abilities cost his team the challenge. *17th Place: Gold Mario *Gender: Male *Team: Canon Crashers *Reason for elimination: He impersonated Metal Mario and ranted on Pink Gold Peach instead of saluting her. *16th Place: Icy Peach *Gender: Female *Team: Fanon Floaters *Reason for elimination: She kissed one of her teammates during the challenge and froze that contestant, costing herself the challenge. *15th Place: Sunglasses Daisy *Gender: Female *Team: Fanon Floaters *Reason for elimination: I tricked her into believing I would make her the host of the show, but I eliminated her after I pranked her. *14th Place: Fire Koopa *Gender: Male *Team: Fanon Floaters *Reason for elimination: He overused his firebending abilities, which cost his team the challenge. He also caused the island's volcano to erupt. *13th Place: Mimi *Gender: Female *Team: Fanon Floaters *Reason for elimination: Iggy Koopa dumbed her down to the point where she didn't know how to start her kart, and her ineptitude cost her team the challenge. *12th Place: Water Koopa *Gender: Male *Team: Fanon Floaters *Reason for elimination: He overused his waterbending abilities, and he nearly flooded the island. *11th Place: Raccoon Peach *Gender: Female *Team: Fanon Floaters *Reason for elimination: She was so obsessed with Iggy Koopa that she began to lose her sanity and cost her team the challenge. Post-Merge Eliminations *10th Place: Bowser Jr. *Gender: Male *Team: Canon Crashers *Reason for elimination: He threw a giant Koopa Shell to cheat in the challenge, but he says that he at least made it to the merge. *9th Place: Lumi *Gender: Female *Team: Fanon Floaters *Reason for elimination: She began to lose her sanity because she over-obsessed herself with Larry Koopa, so she voted herself off. *8th Place: Ice Koopa *Gender: Male *Team: Fanon Floaters *Reason for elimination: He froze the entire island using his ice powers. *7th Place: Morton Koopa Jr. *Gender: Male *Team: Canon Crashers *Reason for elimination: He threw a giant Koopa Shell to cheat in the challenge, but he says that he at least made it to the merge. *6th Place: Lemmy Koopa *Gender: Male *Team: Canon Crashers *Reason for elimination: He tried to use a giant bomb to blow up the island, but the final 5 defused it. *5th Place: Larry Koopa *Gender: Male *Team: Canon Crashers *Reason for elimination: He tried to take over the island. *4th Place: Roy Koopa *Gender: Male *Team: Canon Crashers *Reason for elimination: He used his magic wand and his Bullet Bill Blaster to cheat in the challenge. *3rd Place: Dark Bowser *Gender: Male *Team: Canon Crashers *Reason for elimination: He got the lowest score in the challenge, but he is glad he made it far in the season. *2nd Place (Runner-Up): Iggy Koopa *Gender: Male *Team: Canon Crashers *Reason for elimination: He lost to Racourtney in the final challenge. *1st Place: Racourtney *Gender: Female *Team: Fanon Floaters *Reason for elimination: She won the whole season and the $1,000,000. Category:Blog posts